Mage BF2-BF3 (Battlefield 2-3) Camping / Camper Guide
Mage BF2- BF3 Camper’s/ Camping guide What is a BF2, BF3 camper? BF is an acronym for Battlefield, and the number following it determines which battlefield you are in. There are currently 5 different battlefields as of the 1/30/13 update, with the level brackets being: Battlefield 1 – Level 5-11 Battlefield 2 – Level 12-18 Battlefield 3 – Level 19-26 Battlefield 4 – Level 27-34 Battlefield 5 – 35+ Battlefield occurs every 2 hours, and will select any player that apply, regardless of class, or level. The limit of players that are taken per each battlefield bracket however is 12 from each faction. This guide however will focus on a certain aspect of Battlefield – A mage BF2 or BF3 Camper. A Camper is a player that generally stays at the max level of a certain Battlefield bracket, and does not level, forever staying at that level in order to remain in the level requirement. (note – There are campers that do not reach max level for camping for various reasons, one such example would be: Staying at level 24 for BF3 in order to remain in DB2). This guide will however ASSUME that you are a max level for your battlefield bracket. Introduction Hello guys I am a BF3, and former BF2 camper, of which I camped for half a year. I realize that making a camper is not always simple, and I made this guide in hopes of sharing my experiences, and help make camping more simple for you.. In this guide, I will include: *Stat Distribution *Skills summary *Skill points distribution recommendations *Equipment recommendations *Estimated cost factor *Doublecasting *Tips This guide of course, is heavily opinionated. Meaning that much of the recommendations are purely what I believe is best, it does not necessary mean it is true. (However, I will back up every recommendations) If you ever have any reason to believe that the information is provide is faulty, inaccurate, or simply have a better suggestion to my idea of an “ideal” camper, feel free to send me a message, post on my wall, or message me in game. Don’t be shy, I fully acknowledge my guide is not perfect! Wiki account - User:Chaos449 In-Game name - Chaos449 Server: Turtlez Faction: Siras Profession: BF3 Camper Skill Distribution In my time as a camper, I have seen many different stay point distribution, and I have experimented with several myself. The general recommended stat distribution is 18 Intelligence, and 18 wisdom. However, I find replacing some wisdom with con can actually produce good results. * In no stat skill point distribution ever, should a mage NOT have 18 int *Going below 13 Wisdom is highly not recommended, as going any lower would mean the mage will no longer be able to cast all his/her spells when needed, hindering a mage’s potential *Con and Wisdom determine how much hp and mp you gain per level (randomized range). For example 10con would mean an increase of 4-6hp per level, whereas 12 con would mean 6-8. (Not actual statistics) This of course could mean that you could give a mage 16 con and 16 wis and simply use a stat potion to increase your int once you finish leveling. THIS IS NOT RECOMMENDED, as your total hp has been proven to DECREASE when using stat potions. *Note – it is of course, possible to allocate skill points that are between 2 different stat distribution set I provided below, such as 17 Wisdom, 9 Con. I just provided 3 for simplicity’s sake. ________________________________________________________________________ Stat Distribution set #1: Nuker Strength – 9 Intelligence – 18 Dexterity – 9 Constitution – 8 Wisdom – 18 Pros: High mana – Allows player to spam skills, and be able to doublecast efficiently Cons: Low health – lacks ability to survive attacks, and takes away potential of a 1v1 fight ________________________________________________________________________ Stat Distribution set #2: Hybrid Strength – 9 Intelligence – 18 Dexterity – 9 Constitution – 10 Wisdom – 16 Pros: Still provides relatively high mana, and also gives the player some survivability against attacks Cons: Player will have slightly more difficulty maintaining mana ________________________________________________________________________ Skill Distribution set #3: PvP / Duelist Strength – 9 Intelligence – 18 Dexterity – 9 Constitution – 13 Wisdom – 13 Pros: This skill setup provides a mage with unusually high survivability, making them ideal for Dueling, and 1v1 PvP. Cons: This setup unfortunately gives the mage a rather small mana pool, which forces the player to use their skills more efficiently, or you’ll have no mana for when you need it. Skill summary and opinions * I will only provide prices for skills that I recommend you use, and are NOT buyable from NPC. Don’t be lazy – just go talk to reader Lal in Village, Castle, or Beach Flame Shock One of the mage’s main offensive spell. Although slightly falling behind in damage once you get flare3 and firebolt3, once you get Flame shock4, you’ll be a terror to be reckoned with. Flame shock is also an instant cast skill, and therefore able to doublecasting. Highly recommended. Flame Shock (Volume I) - NPC Flame Shock (Volume II) – NPC Flame Shock (Volume III) – 5k Flame Shock (Volume IV) - 7-10m ________________________________________________________________________ Freezing Trap An absolute vital skill to a mage camper of any level –unless your fine with your pray running away every time. Freezing trap will freeze your enemy preventing their movement (They can still attack however) for a certain amount of seconds depending on skill level. HOWEVER, only Freeze Trap level 1 is recommended as the skill has a chance of being deactivated before the timer is down if the target is attacked. Since Battlefield is a large scale PvP and the target you froze is probably under attack by various people, freeze trap will almost always wear of before the 4 seconds from Freezing Trap level 1 ends. Freezing Trap (Volume I) - NPC Freezing Trap (Volume II) – NPC Freezing Trap (Volume III) – 200-400k Freezing Trap (Volume IV) – Currently non existent ________________________________________________________________________ Poisoning A possible offensive skill. Generally not recommended as I BELIEVE it does not scale damage on intelligence, and also takes away from a mage’s burst damage. (poisoning deals damage over time). ________________________________________________________________________ Light Healing This skill makes a mage one of the most important class in Battlefield. This is the main, and one of the only healing skill in battlefield, and is VITAl that you take it, at least to some level. Although Heal 3 is generally recommended, it is possible to succeed as a camper with only heal 1 or 2, at the cost of more mana, and time spent to heal the same amount. Light Healing (Volume I) - NPC Light Healing (Volume II) – NPC Light Healing (Volume III) – 5k Light Healing (Volume IV) – Currently non existent ________________________________________________________________________ Shield A very useful defensive skill that will greatly increase your survivability in battlefield. Not only does it protect you from damage, it also protects you from stuns! For example, if someone impact shot you, or use stun on you while your shield is still present, you will not be inflicted with the stun effect. As of such, it is highly recommended you take shield for both BF2 and BF3, and constantly cast it on yourself as soon as it runs out. If your budget allows it, Shield IV blocks 80 damage, and is therefore HIGHLY recommended. Also another instant cast skill for doublecasting Shield (Volume I) – NPC Shield (Volume II) – NPC Shield (Volume III) – 10k Shield (Volume IV) – 10-30m ________________________________________________________________________ Ice Prison Works similar to Freezing trap, except the freeze can not be broken if attacked. Although this sounds good, it suffers from one fatal flaw – It is cast in a circle surrounding your character. As such, you must be near the enemy in order for the skill to hit. And since mages should not be on the frontline.....well you get the idea. ________________________________________________________________________ Firebolt One of a mage’s main offensive skill, and also your highest damage dealer along with flare. As such, training this skill to level 3 for both BF2 and BF3 is highly recommended. Although firebolt is not a NATURAL instant cast skill and therefore slower then flare and flame shock, it IS possible to cast it almost as fast as an instant cast skill with double cast, of which I will go in depth later on. Firebolt (Volume I) – NPC Firebolt (Volume II) – 20-50k Firebolt (Volume III) – 80-100k Firebolt (Volume IV) – Currently non existent ________________________________________________________________________ Cure Poison No one uses poison, so what’s the point of having a skill to cure a skill that probably will never be cast on you? ________________________________________________________________________ Teleport A slightly underrated skill. Although this skill does not deal damage, or heal, or even affect the enemy in any way shape or form, it’s the secret to survival as a mage. Not only can teleport be used to teleport and catch up from escaping prey, it is also extremely good for escaping sticky situations – Such as when a fellow mage freezes you when you are in the line of fire (Teleport can be used while frozen), or simply to quickly escape from the frontlines in battlefield. It is however NOT recommended you learn past level 1 for teleport as the slight difference in cooldown is not worth the skillpoints that could be applied to skills that scale more on levels. Teleport (Volume I) – NPC Teleport (Volume II) – ??? Teleport (Volume III) – 10k Teleport (Volume IV) – Currently non existent ________________________________________________________________________ Mana Feed Useless. Enough said. ________________________________________________________________________ Flare One of a mage’s main offensive skill, and debatably the most important. While offering the highest damage output along with firebolt, it is also an instant cast which allows you to doublecast with Flare. As such, it is VITAl that you learn up to Flare 3 for both BF2 and BF3. Flare (Volume I) – NPC Flare (Volume II) – 1.3-1.8m Flare (Volume III) – 20-50k Flare (Volume IV) – Currently non existent ________________________________________________________________________ Carnivalize A very important skill to add to a mage’s skill set, as it replenishes mana. Since a mage is 100% mana reliant, this is a extremely important skill to help you maintain mana in order to spam your skills to your heart’s content. Carnivalize (Volume I) – NPC Carnivalize (Volume II) – 50k Carnivalize (Volume III) – 10-20k Carnivalize (Volume IV) – Currently non existent ________________________________________________________________________ Ice Lance Icelance has the same damage output as flame shock, with the added factor that it has a possibility of freezing a target (similar to freezing trap). However it suffers from one fatal flaw – Ice Lance 3 and 4 have yet to be proven to exist. (Ice lance 3 is rumored to be drop from guardian yeti however). Until at least Ice Lance 3 is released, the damage output on Ice Lance is not worth investing skills on. ________________________________________________________________________ Prayer of Protection Pray of Protection works pretty much the same way as Shield does, in the addition that it is NOT an instant cast, and also heals as well as providing the shield. Like Shield, Pray of Protection will also protect you from stuns and as such is highly recommended for BF3. Pray 2 is recommended, as Pray 3 does not present a drastic increase in the skill potential and the skill point could be used effectively elsewhere. Prayer of Protection (Volume I) – NPC Prayer of Protection (Volume II) – 10k Prayer of Protection (Volume III) – 3-4m Prayer of Protection (Volume IV) – Currently non existent ________________________________________________________________________ Curse of Doom A VITAL skill for a BF3 mage, as it will more then double the damage from your spells. Generally recommended to use before a flare, firebolt, or Flame Shock IV. Good for one hit killing your enemy! Note that Curse of Doom 3 is rumored, not proven to exist. Curse of Doom (Volume I) – NPC Curse of Doom (Volume II) – 10k Curse of Doom (Volume III) – 3-4m Curse of Doom (Volume IV) – Currently non existent ________________________________________________________________________ Healing Wave Another healing skill, although not nearly as useful. Mixed with the small healing done, long cooldown, using this skill is not recommended. ________________________________________________________________________ Stun One of the skills that makes a mage deadly in a 1v1 duel, and almost as important in Battlefield. It is recommended to get Stun 2 unless you have Flame Shock IV and Shield IV, in which you should only get Stun 1. Note that Stun has a long cast time, and should only be used in succession with Doublecast to reduce cast time. Stun (Volume I) – NPC Stun (Volume II) – 10k Stun (Volume III) – Currently non existent Stun (Volume IV) – Currently non existent Recommended Skill point Distribution BF2 Camper (Level 18) Skill Setup #1: Typical Flame Shock (Volume III) Firebolt (Volume III) Flare (Volume III) Shield (Volume III) Light Healing (Volume III) Carnivalize (Volume I) Freezing Trap (Volume I) Pros : Provide decent offense, sustain, and defense Cons: Lacks teleport for teleporting out of sticky situations, does not include Level 4 skills *If you would prefer having teleport, it is recommended you trade in Carnivore and rely on mana potions ________________________________________________________________________ Skill Setup #2: Defensive Firebolt (Volume III) Flare (Volume III) Shield (Volume IV) Light Healing (Volume III) Carnivalize (Volume II) Freezing Trap (Volume I) Teleport (Volume I) Pros : Provide good defense, and survivability, as well as an increased sustain with Carn 2. Cons: Only provides 2 attack spells, which reduces your dps * If you do not have Shield IV, Carn 3 is a good choice ________________________________________________________________________ Skill Setup #3: Offensive Flame Shock (Volume IV) Firebolt (Volume III) Flare (Volume III) Shield (Volume III) Light Healing (Volume II) Carnivalize (Volume II) Freezing Trap (Volume I) Pros : Provides a very good damage output with FSIV Cons: You lack survivability with only Light Heal 2, and no teleport Note: There are MANY different skill setups that will work as well, or possibly even better that were not listed. The setups provided are strictly OPINION based. Recommended Skill point Distribution BF3 Camper (Level 26) *Due to BF3 Camper having more skillpoints, I find there is less of an issue in skill distribution. As of such, I have only ONE skill point distribution recommendation for now. I may add a different one in the near future. Skill Setup: Flame Shock (Volume IV) Firebolt (Volume III) Flare (Volume III) Shield (Volume IV) Light Healing (Volume III) Carnivalize (Volume I) Freezing Trap (Volume I) Teleport (Volume I) Prayer of Protection (Volume II) Curse of Doom (Volume II) Stun (Volume I) Pros : Provide good offense, defense, and decent sustain Cons: Lacks Prayer of Protection III for defense, and Carnivorize 3 for sustain *If you cannot afford FSIV and ShieldIV, simply put your remaining skill points into Carnivalize to get Carnivalize II, and Stun for Stun 2. Accesory Guide *Work in Progress Equipment Guide BF2 *Work in Progress Equipment Guide BF3 *Work in Progress Double Casting *Work in Progress Prices guide *Work in Progress Battlefield Tips *Work in Progress Category:Guide